


Finally Found

by ScorpioSeductress



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angsty Bucky, Bucky Uncle-ness, F/M, Fluff, Hints of Clintasha!, NO rape, No Smut, Steve uncle-ness, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSeductress/pseuds/ScorpioSeductress
Summary: You were a little 6 year old girl living on the streets without a family. You were beaten, starved, and much more. Life is hard. Until you meet a long-haired man walking down the sidewalk one day. After that day your life changed dramatically...





	1. The Long-Haired Man

Another day living in a box scavenging for food and water. Another day in Manhattan without a family or home. Another day without love and tender care... You saw a cat scurry by in the alley your quite large box was in. With all the people walking by you were getting dizzier by the second because of fatigue, starvation, and dehydration. Just as you were about to pass out you saw a long-haired man walking towards you with a worried expression on his face. Just after that exact moment you blacked out.

You woke up in a particularly large king-sized bed with a couple people surrounding you. There. There was the long-haired man from before! "Can you tell us your name?" He asked. You just sat there silent. "Anything?" You were still silent. Then a man in a purple shirt spoke up. "You said she fainted when you got to her. She must be terrified to wake up in a strange place. She may have fainted from starvation or anything else." You nodded your head. He started talking again. "Yes, see she's starving. Probably exhausted, too." The world started spinning again and you felt dizzy. They started to reach for you to make sure you were okay. "Someone get her something to eat! and to drink she seems dehydrated!" With that people rushed out of the room while the man with long hair climbed on the bed with you. He picked you up and sat behind you, laying down so you could lie down on top of him for comfort. The others came back in with chicken noodle soup and water. They helped you eat and drink and let you sleep after you were finished. You fell asleep in the long-haired man's arms listening to his heartbeat.

You woke up alone in the bed. The room was empty save for some new clothes folded neatly on a chair. There was black tunic with white vine floral patterns on the top part and more magenta colored floral vines at the bottom. It had quarter-length sleeves with little white strips that made it look like it was patched. There was also very soft ankle-length socks, black capris, and brownish maryjanes. You put them all on and went into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. You found a spare toothbrush and a hairbrush. You brushed your hair and teeth and made your way out into what looked like a rather large living room where everyone was sitting.

They looked up when you entered the room and the man with the purple shirt spoke up. "Do you think you can tell us your name now?" "I am (y/n)." You replied. "Nice to meet you (y/n). I am Bruce" Then he pointed to everyone (In this order) "And this is Tony, Nat, Clint, Steve, and Bucky. Bucky is the man that found you in the streets." You waved at them "It's nice to meet you." "You too, kid. i'm glad I found you when I did." Bucky said. "Do you guys have anything to eat?" You asked, realizing you were hungry. Thor chimed in. "You can have one of my Tarts Of Pop!" "What's a 'Tart Of Pop'?" "He means Poptart." Steve answered. "Oh. What's a Poptart?" Thor started yelling at you "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT'S A POPTART' ARE YOU SAYING YOU'VE NEVER HAD A POPTART BEFORE?!" "Yes." "Well we better fix that, Point Break over here will keep annoying you 'til you eat one." Said Tony. With that Bucky went and grabbed a poptart from the kitchen and gave it to you. You saw the wrapper and were slightly confused. "Is it supposed to look this metallic?" Steve chuckled and said "No, that's just the wrapper." And with that he took it off and gave it back. You bit into it and you realized how good it tasted and gobbled it down, basically inhaling it. Everybody laughed a little at you which caused you to blush. "I hope you'll like it here, (y/n), because we all want you to stay here. We might not be the ones able to adopt you, but you can come over whenever you'd like." Steve said. "I think I would like that a lot." You smiled for the first time for a long time.


	2. A Day In The Stark Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being found in the streets by Bucky, a.k.a. the long-haired man, he took you to the Stark Tower so maybe you could be adopted.

3rd POV

"So I heard you found a girl on the streets. (y/n), was it?" Fury asked.  
"Yes, we did, and we're trying to find her a home." Steve said.  
"So, have you found one yet?" It's been about 2 weeks after they found you, and nobody would try to adopt.  
"No. Nobody is willing to and we're afraid she might end up on the streets again.." Steve answered. Fury knew how dangerous it was to be out on the streets in New York and although nobody knew it, he was a really nice, sweet, and kind guy. He has made his decision. He couldn't let her live on the streets like that, nobody should.  
"I'll adopt her." He said. Tony spit out the scotch he was drinking, or more like drooled it, and Clint asks,   
"You will?"  
"Yes, if it means keeping her off the streets. Who knows what could happen, she could be kidnapped by HYDRA. Then she will be our enemy and I take it none of you want that." They all shook their heads. "Alright then, I'll sign the forms and then I want her taken straight to the helicarrier." With that they all nodded and filed their way out of the room. He spoke into his earpiece. "Bring me the adoption forms for (y/n). I don't care who does it just bring them to me." He continued his work for ten minutes before someone came in. "These are the forms, sir." She said.  
"Thank you." The woman set them on the desk and left. He looked at the papers.  
"Now, where do I start?" He mumbled to himself.

Your POV

You were playing in your room when Bucky walked in. "What's up?" He asked.  
"Oh i'm just playing with the dolls you gave me."  
"Okay, cool. I want you to come out for a minute and meet your new dad." With that your eyes lit up and you ran out, Bucky behind you and chuckling. You ran out into the living room to see a man wearing an eyepatch talking to the other Avengers. You ran up to him and asked, "Are you my new Daddy?" He smiled and picked you up. "Yes, I am. My name is Nick Fury and I decided to adopt you. I am the head of a group that works with the Avengers so you will see them quite often."  
"Yay! I'm glad your my new Daddy! You seem like a very good person!" Everyone silently awwwed and Fury started to feel warmth in his heart.   
"Let's go to where you will be staying." Fury said. He walked you outside onto the balcony and pointed to the helicarrier. The expression on your face was priceless. You gaped in awe at the place you would be living in, eyes wide as saucers. "I'm going to be living... there?!"  
"Yes that will be your home from now on. You will be plenty safe there." Nick said. You just stared at him with a blank expression that somehow said: YouarethebestdadeverIamgoingtoliveinagianthelicopter.

~Timeskip brought to you by Anakin Skywalker: "Now this is podracing!"~

When you got on the helicarrier you noticed how it seemed a lot smaller on the inside because of the grid like hallways that you were sure to get lost in. He showed you around the helicarrier for a while then lead you to your room. When you saw it you nearly passed out because it was huge: A dollhouse half your size, a wardrobe probably made of mahogany, a queen sized bed with a gold and hot pink comforter and a gold canopy over it, a walk-in closet, a huge window, a gold vanity with gold and pink plush stool and when you looked inside the drawer, there was a makeup set and a hairbrush. "This is the most biggest room i've ever seen!" You exclaimed.  
"I'm glad you like it. I'll send down your caretaker because I have some business to attend to. I'm sure you've already met Ms. Romanoff, otherwise known as Black Widow. I'll be back in four hours for dinner." You acknowledged him by nodding and went to sit on the stool by the vanity. You got out the brush which was pink with a gold lining and brushed your hair so it wasn't so ratty. Then you went to play in the dollhouse. You noticed it wasn't a regular dollhouse: it was the living room and bedrooms of the Stark Tower. There was a Steve, Bucky, Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Fury, Clint and Thor dolls and... wait... what is this? Oh! it's a doll of you in a pretty red dress with tiny white polka dots! You then closed up the tower and noticed how tired you were. You pulled a dark navy blue nightgown with white polka dots and went to bed.

Natasha's POV (short)

When I walked into (y/n)'s room I saw that she was asleep so I looked on my mission log device to tell Fury she was asleep. I stayed with her 'til she woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai hope you liked the chapter! This was just about your first day with your new dad Nick Fury and first day on the helicarrier! Sorry if you didn't know but it's not supposed to be like the movies but like animated like "Frost Fight" or "Marvel's Ultimate Spiderman: Web Warriors".


	3. The Princess Of NYC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hai my beautiful readers! Hope you liked the last chapter! I was thinking these were gonna be long but they're not XD. Oh well, these were all filler chapters anyway because I literally have no ideas for them what-so-evah! So if you have an idea that sticks to the plot please leave a comment below!

Reader's POV

You woke up to someone very softly and gently petting and stroking your hair. It sent shivers down your spine but in the good way. You decided to pretend you were asleep so she would keep stroking your hair. "I know your awake, (y/n)." You peeked your eyes open and looked at the red headed woman. Wasn't her name... Natasha? "Welcome back from your trip to dreamland." You rubbed at your eyes and looked around. You were still on your canopy bed in the helicarrier.  
"G'Morning. Your name's Natasha, right?"  
"Yes I'm Natasha Romanoff, your personal caretaker and Black Widow. You slept through all of the evening and night during that nap yesterday. I bet you were pretty tired. We have a plans for an adventure! We are going to the mall! Aaaand... you're going dressed as a princess! You are allowed to buy absolutely anything as long as you are positive you want it! Now, let's go pick your dress."

You ended up picking out this dress (https://www.sophiasstyle.com/kids-dream-little-girls-aqua-taffeta-flowers-sleeveless-easter-dress-2t.html?fee=2&fep=46381&gclid=CJiD2ImmydACFYQdgQodo-8HGA), these shoes (http://www.target.com/p/girls-cherokee-brita-pumps-blue-5/-/A-21422488?ref=tgt_adv_XS000000&AFID=google_pla_df&CPNG=PLA_Shoes+Shopping&adgroup=SC_Shoes&LID=700000001170770pgs&network=g&device=m&location=9002547&gclid=CMn7j62nydACFQkJaQodT14IeQ&gclsrc=aw.ds), and this tiara (https://www.etsy.com/listing/205739988/something-blue-bridal-tiara-swarovski?utm_campaign=shopping_us_EdenLuxeBridal_sfc_osa&utm_medium=cpc&utm_source=google&utm_custom1=0&utm_content=6810192&gclid=CMT6kIuoydACFQIPaQodJ30EfA). You truly looked like a princess (Heh. Sorry about the long links, not sure how to make the words the links).

After you were finished getting ready you went to pick out what sports car Tony would let you borrow. You picked out a convertible that was red and didn't have any back seats. "You sure you want this one, (y/n)? It doesn't have any back seats."  
"That's exactly why I picked this one. Plus it's a convertible."  
"Okay then, where to first?" Nat asked.  
"To the mall!" And you both got it in car, rolled the windows down, took off the top, buckled up and drove off.

When you were driving past other little girls they looked a little jealous and you got a little shy, since you weren't used to being the center of attention. "We're spoiling you, it's ok to enjoy this, just don't let it go to your head. Then you actually will be spoiled." With that you smiled and sat up straight in the seat.  
"Can we turn the radio on?"  
"Sure" What you didn't know is that Uncle Tony has arraigned but for you to have your very own radio station, playing all your favorite songs. It wasn't private, so anyone who had a similar taste in music as you did would be able to listen. They played all of your favorite artist which included (fave. Artist 1), (fave. Artist 2), (fave. Artist 3), etc.

When you arrived at the mall you definitely noticed how big it was. "What store should be first?" You had an extreme love for all comics and Star Wars so there was only one choice.  
"Newbury Comics!!!" Natasha laughed a little at your excitement answer you guys were off into the store.

*Time skip brought to you by Barry Allen traveling fast enough to travel through time*

When you were done at Newbury Comics you had bought an ewok shirt and hipster glasses (the ones that look nerdy and they don't have any lenses. Welp, these ones did but they weren't prescribed).

Then you were off to the yogibo store. You ended up getting a very large one about the size of a twin bed. You also went to Brookstone and got a BB-8 with a force band and a Batman drone. Yankee candles and got vanilla scented candles, Claire's to get your ears pierced and a a very pretty locket. The studs you got were silver circles with an aquamarine circle gem in the center.

After shopping you headed to the food court for 'half time', only to go back out shopping. You went to Go!Games and got a Kylo Ren lunch box, a tiny lightsaber you can change the colors with, a lightsaber light light that you hang on the wall that also changes colors with a remote, and a giant white tiger doll.

You went back home with a full trunk and delivered everything to your room in the helicarrier. It was a long and very fulfilling day so you decided to play the. Sat edition of monopoly: the ninth edition. It had all the original pieces, cards, and cash designs but it all looked brand-new. You ended up winning by having the most money (probably more than Tony) and seven monopolies, leaving two for Natasha.

After that you brushed your hair and teeth, put a nightgown on, and went to bed while cuddling with Natasha (yes she did stroke your hair again, somehow knowing you like it). You drifted off to bed very satisfied and tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter of spoiling! Yeah, Fury makes a wonderful dad doesn't he? XD  
> *SPOILER ALERT* I'm planning for the reader to haves some sort of powers but I'm not gonna tell you what kind! Mwahahahahaha I'm evil ):D


	4. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You woke up with a fever, and Bruce gives you a check up. But little does he know there's something more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGOD I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED FOR SO LONG! I FEEL HORRIBLE! ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE! I'VE BEEN FOCUSING SO MUCH ON MY OTHER FANFIC, "Bruce Banner and The Evolved Cell"!! So sorry guys!!!!!! :( :( :(

You woke up the next morning in a cold sweat. You opened your eyes to see your dad (Fury), with Natasha, Bruce, Steve, and Bucky. Bucky was the first one to see that you were awake, and came to say hello. "How are you feeling, (y/n)?"

"Not so great... What's going on?"

"Bruce says you're sick, so Bruce, me and Steve came to see how you were doing. Nat called us over."

"Oh." You said, disappointed.

Bruce started coming over after he was done talking to your dad. "May I give you a check up?" he asked. You gave a slightly confused look, because you never knew what a check up was. You grew up without a family in the streets and without money, so you couldn't afford a doctor. "It means I'll look you over to see if you're sick." You nodded your head and he came over and felt your forehead. Then he took a weird-looking thermometer out and stuck it under your tongue. Next he felt those glands in your throat that swell up if you're sick (idk XD my mom just told me that one time). To be honest, you felt it quite calming having someone rub your throat, but you were sure to hide that.

When he was done everyone looked over and he spoke. "You seem to be sick, but I can't tell. You're going to have to come over to my lab."

"Okay."

*time skip brought to you by Thoreos, oreos shaped like Thor so you can enjoy biting his head off :D I hate Thor...Loki is bae ;D X3)

"Okay, so let's sit you up here." He lead you to a bed, where you get on it and he draws some blood. You wince at the prick, and he scans your blood. The results show up on a laptop and he looks at them. "Uh... guys? You might want to see this..." Everybody went to the computer.

"What the hell is that?!" Fury asked.

"I don't know! It's in her genetic code, but I can tell it wasn't inherited. She might be a mutant." ~~~~Bruce told him. They spoke in whisper voices, so you wouldn't hear. You tried to get off the bed and they all looked at you, then at each other with worried looks. "(y/n)? Could you come here?" Bucky asked. You walked over to them and looked at them all.

"Is there something wrong?" You asked.

"Well, not wrong. Just... different. We think you might be a mutant."

It was that exact moment where your life took its biggest turn. You would either become a freak, or thrive on who you become. But no matter what you will become, you will never be a different person. You would always be the same (y/n)... right..?

Bruce waved a hand in front of your eyes. 'Hey, (y/n)? You there?" You shook your head and answered, "Yeah, yeah, i'm fine..." They all had yet again another worried look and you couldn't help but be even more worried. "How do we know what 'powers' or something I have?"

"I guess we'll just have to run some tests." Bruce answered.

"When do we start?" They were all taken aback by your question. Well, your powers could be awesome, right?

"Well, how about now?" 

"Okay. I need to go get dressed now." You went back to your room on the helicarrier. You picked out [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/32/89/a9/3289a951ee5d18f0e95b44b819c34651.jpg). 

*Time Skip*

You walked into the training facility and saw Bruce.

"Hi Bruce!"

"Hey (y/n)! Let's start."

You walked over and he held up a tennis ball. You raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so not dog powers..." He wrote stuff down on a chart. Next he threw it at you. You caught it with ease, which surprised you. He looked surprised as well, and he wrote more things down. "Can you try running?" You started running laps around the room, and came back. He wrote more stuff.

Next he took out a ball of catnip from a smell-proof bag. You smelled it the moment he unzipped the bag and you snapped your gaze to it.  Bruce noticed this and he waved it around, and your eyes followed it and you licked your lips. He turned around and threw the catnip in the air and away from him. You took immediate action, as you took the pose of a cat about to jump high, and, well, you jumped high over Bruce about 10 feet and caught the catnip midair and landed perfectly. You started to rub the catnip all around your face and you delightfully inhaled its pleasant scent. Well, to you it was pleasant. Bruce looked at you curiously and you didn't notice. He wrote more things down on his chart, as he went to get more things. You didn't notice him leaving, all you paid attention to was the catnip. Oh, the glorious catnip. You rubbed it all around your face and neck, and when Bruce came back he saw you exactly like that and laughed to himself.

He took out some cat toys. First, he came over to you with a stick with a string and a feather attached to the string. He dangled it just in front of your eyes and you tried to catch it, immediately dropping the catnip. He tried a mechanical mouse toy, that rolled on the floor at a quick speed and you chased it. Little did you know, Natasha, Steve, Bucky, and the rest of the Avengers (Tony, Wanda, Pietro, Vision, Scott [people he's Ant-Man I mean come on he's f awesome XD], and Sam) were watching. Out of nowhere you stopped and yawned, curled up in a ball, and fell asleep. You had happy dreams of chasing catnip, that night.


	5. CATNIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CATNIP IS BAE.

You woke up to the smell of catnip. "You are pretty cute, I saw you liked Dr. Banner rubbing your throat. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Get dressed, I'll wait outside. You wore a cats with ice cream dress, cat ears, and a cat purse/handbag. You walked outside and found Wanda waiting by the door. "K, you're ready. Let's go, kitty." She said, teasingly.

You guys arrived at the Avengers Tower shortly and everyone greeted you.

"Hi (Y/n)!" Everyone said.Tony took out a small box. You could smell it from here. It was catnip. Mour CaTnIP. Tony grinned at you, waiting for your reaction, and everyone else was watching you as if saying, go on, that's for you. As soon as you registered that, you pulled off the top of the box quickly, and basically took a head dive into it and just rolling around, saying, "CaTniiiIiiIIiiiiiIIIiIiiiiIIiip!!!!" And everybody laughed.

"I declare you the family pet and house cat of the Avengers." Tony said. "You shall now be known as Kitty, or in battle, Catgirl." You were too busy rolling around in the catnip to care and you payed nobody any mind. You were soon drugged and high and call you could think about was the catnip as you slowly faded in and out of consciousness. CAAATNIIIP CATNIPE CATNIP CATNIP CATNIP CATNIP CATNIPEY NIPCAT CATNIP CATENIP CATNIP. You finally lost consciousness.

.

..

...

....

.....

......

.......

......

.....

....

...

..

.

You woke up once again, dazed from the catnip drug, to someone gently raking their nails down your back. You started purring because oh GaWd it just felt so good XD. You opened your eyes to see the Avengers seated across the many couches, watching tv. Your head was on someone's lap but you didn't care. So you stretched, and looked up at the person you were napping on. It was Natasha. You shifted onto your back so she would rake her nails across your belly. She looked down and saw you were awake.

"W-what happened..?" You asked.

"You passed out from drug overdose. Bruce find you up though. Tony made the mistake of giving you too much catnip at one time. We are all simply inexperienced with cats to know he did something wrong. We rolled a little bit in a ball and put it in your purse for later."

"Oh... Okay.." You started purring again feeling her lightly scrape her nails across your belly. You saw her slightly smirk but again, you didn't care. You fell asleep once again, feeling very tired.


	6. Cat toys with Nat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat gets a bunch of cool cat toys for you to play with and Tony jumps in, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write this so Wanda is the one who knows all your guilty cat pleasures. If that came across dirty to you, it's not, I promise.

Later after you took a nap that day, you wandered the tower listening to music. The song you listened to was your favorite even before you were a cat ([song here](https://youtu.be/OAUtiqYDhEc)).

You rarely bumped into anyone. Actually, you didn't bump into anyone AT ALL. That's when you saw it. A floating. Red. Dot. On the wall. What quickly went through your head was MUSTCATCH. 

You quickly chased after the red light as it moved across the room. You were literally running across the walls, but whenever you actually  _caught_ the red dot, it moved away again. This could keep you entertained for hours.

At one point you saw a certain red head watching silently, and another red head holding a little silver cylinder. The one watching, was apparently Vision. The one with the cylinder is Nat, with a smirk on her face. But what was odd... was that the cylinder she was holding... copied the actions of the red dot. You stopped chasing it because 1 you weren't going to give Nat the pleasure anymore, and 2 you were tired now.

You layed down on couch then to Vision and took a small nap. But it  didn't last very long, when Tony came in. He saw what Nat was doing and he wanted to join in. He took a stick with a string and feathers on the end, and waved it in your face. You opened an eye, batted it away, and continued napping.

"Awe, come on kitty, play!" Tony exclaimed.

"No." You said.

"Tony, don't you she doesn't want to play right now? She's tired from chasing the laser." He chimed in, as he started massaging your neck. You couldn't help but purr because he was so good at it.

"Well, she likes the laser, it seemed pretty fun to her. But let her chill, Tony." Nat said as she sat down next to you and raked her nails down your back.

"Ugh, fine, but I will find a way to play with you." He said as he walked away. 

You morphed into a cat. Oh cool, that's new. No seemed to give a crap, though. You were a little Siamese kitten.

"Hey guys, where's (Y/n)? I need her to come to the lab." Bruce said, as he walked in. You got up and hopped onto his shoulder.

"HOLY CRAP...! ...(Y/n)..?" You mewed at that. Of course you were you! Now, to the lab!

Bruce walked off to the elevator with you on his shoulder. As you walked in the elevator on Bruce, he extended his hand towards the button he was going to press, but he didn't press it. You confused for moment, but then figured out what he wanted you to do. You walked down his arm and pressed the button with your paw, and walked back to his shoulder. You waved with your little kitty paw to Vision and Nat at the doors closed.


	7. The Big Move!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers move to the compound!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Yay! I'm sorry for not posting in so long. I'm really busy right now and barely have time for fanfiction. I'm sorry!

Today, I woke up feeling mischievous. Yay. I'm gunna mess with some people on the team. I got dressed and wandered around the tower, searching for my target. Aha! There's Steve, I'm going to go to him in my cat form and scare the crap out of him. 

I walked up to him, and lightly tugged on his pants leg. He didn't seem to notice, and I started climbing. He still seems unaware of the situation. Oh. He fell asleep in the lounge chair. Oh well. I continued climbing until I was perched on top of his head. I sat there for so long until he woke up. He still hasn't noticed me. He got up, stretched, all without noticing me  _still,_ and water for him to. Still doesn't. He walked all the way to the kitchen down the hall and he still is unaware of my presence.

He walked into the kitchen where everyone was seated, and they tried not to laugh at the sight. He obviously noticed this, (I know, right?) and spoke up.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked.

"More like, what's on your head." Clint said with a teasing grin. 

Steve slowly reached up to touch what was on his head. When he came into contact with your head, he freaked out waved his hands by his head back and forth, causing me to jump off. You jumped onto the table and took a seat as a cat on the table between Natasha and Wanda. Everyone started to laugh so hard, causing Steve to blush. 

Natasha and Wanda did a bit of reading up on cats, and found out about something called clipnosis. So while Wanda was busy petting behind your ears, and down, Natasha snuck a cat clip onto the clipnosis spots on your neck. When the clip was on, you fell into such a calm and blissful state, and you never wanted to leave or move. To the rest of the team, it looked like you just slouched on the table and weren't able to move.

Natasha spoke up first. "It's called clipnosis. It's for when the mother picks up her young in her mouth, it causes the young to enter a state of bliss and will be completely still as to not hurt themselves in their mothers jaw. Me and Wanda thought this would be good for the big move that's happening today, from The Tower to the Compound. We can just put her in clipnosis, tuck her into a carrying cage, and bring her to the new compound."

"I think we are all in agreement with Natasha, correct?" Wanda asked.

All of the Avengers nodded there heads, thinking this was the best way. Natasha took off the clip from your neck, and you slowly came to your senses. You let out a yawn, which caused everyone to have an internal 'awe'. They gave you a small bowl of milk to have for breakfast, and a small pile of dry food.

You still felt a bit groggy, so you moved onto Bucky's lap, looking to take a nap. Bucky slowly massaged up and down your neck, and behind your ears until you fell asleep. Then when everybody was finished, they slipped on the neck clip not your neck and moved you to a carrying cage.

*timeskip*

When you woke up, it was in a new room. However, you didn't suspect a thing because Bucky was here, still rubbing your neck.

"Hey, Kitten, how did you enjoy your nap?" He asked in a gentle, soft voice.

"Mew." Was your response. You stretched out the way a cat does and went to cuddle more closely to him. You settled with your body against his chest and your head by his neck underneath his chin. He slowly started petting you until you fell asleep once more, after all, it felt pretty late.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is not a one-shot! Yay! One-shots can be very cute but they just don't last long enough! So I plan to have many more chapters to come! I will try not to have more fanfictions going but it's really hard. But I will try my best to stay focused with this one! Until the next chapter, I bid you farewell!


End file.
